Darling Raven Daring Nikki 6-Take Me With U
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: part 6 of my series COMPLETE


**Darling Raven Daring Nikki 6-Take Me With U**

*1*

Elrich may be stuck back at the penthouse recuperating after the beating little sis put on him-but Nikki knows it isn't going to be long before he comes back even if he is ordered to remain on bed rest by the doctor until after the new year passes. If she is going to get quality time alone with Charlie-now is the time to do it. She shakes her head as she looks at the clock in the office. In the week since Elrich's assault on her she has had more and more frequent instances of missing time. Right now she decides not worry about it. She picks up the baby after changing her diaper then slings the heavy diaper bag over her shoulder and makes her way down to little sis who sits in the almost empty main bar room at this early hour-where the girls perform-looking over the night's scheduled line up of performers.

Little sis looks up as Nikki approaches her. "What's up?"

"I'm going out for awhile to do some shopping."

"Again? You just got back from shopping about half an hour ago?"

Nikki arches an eyebrow questioningly-she doesn't remember that but she quickly shrugs it off-that gives her the perfect excuse for what she is about to do. "I need someone to come with me and help look after the baby."

"Take Ebony or Candy with-"

"-I want Charlie."

Sonja looks up at Nikki. "If your thinking what I think you are you don't have to take him away from here to do it."

"I'd rather go someplace private-if you don't mind." She looks down at a slip of paper in her hand she doesn't remember writing. "I have a room at the hotel picked out and a dinner order with room service."

"Going all out huh? And you don't think he will try to run from you?"

"He has seen what I can do in the den of pain-I doubt very much he will try it. Besides he is the closest thing that Arella has to a daddy and he knows it. He wouldn't just abandon her."

"Go on-have your fun. Are you sure you want to take the baby?"

"I really am going to do some shopping for her. Plus everyone already calls Charlie my boy toy-time to make him look the part while we are out."

"Good point." Sonja flips through the schedules. "Just make sure you have him back for his turn on stage tonight."

"I'll try-if he's half as good as looks like he will be once I get him in bed-I'm not making any promises." Nikki carries the baby to the elevator. As the doors close she switches the diaper bag to her other shoulder-wondering what she packed to make it so heavy. She looks up as the doors open to see Charlie walking by. "Where are you headed?"

Kilowatt turns around to look at Nikki as she steps out of the elevator. "No where specific. Thought I would take one of my many daily walks around this place...if that pleases the mistress."

"Not today. I'm in the mood for shopping. I need someone to help take care of the baby and I told little sis I'm taking you."

"And she agreed to that?"

"She told me to have you back by your shift tonight." Nikki hands him the diaper bag. "Come on before she changes her mind."

"Geez do you carry the kitchen sink around in this thing?" Kilowatt follows Nikki into the elevator.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself."

As the elevator descends to the parking level Kilowatt finds it hard to believe he is being let out of this place to accompany Nikki on her shopping trip. He hasn't left the place since he was brought here months ago. Even the sight of the limo waiting for them in front of the elevator doesn't make it sink in. When they get into the limo and it drives away-he in fact wonders if he is dreaming right now.

"You okay?"

"Its just hard to believe this is real...actually leaving..."

"Enjoy it. You know who won't let it happen again once he comes back."

"Aren't you worried about what he is going to think?"

"Little sis threatened to kill him if he came anywhere near me again. So I could care less what he thinks."

Kilowatt stares out the window watching other vehicles on the road and the approaching lights of the city.

After a brief stop to pick out some new clothes for the baby-Nikki takes Kilowatt shopping. "Come on-time to make you look like my hot boy toy."

*1*

After several hours spent as a dress up doll for Nikki as she put together a whole new wardrobe for him-Kilowatt is exhausted. As he carries Arella to the check out he watches as Nikki stops suddenly. Something seems to come over her as she picks out some luggage to have everything she bought packed in. He doesn't say anything though.

Raven can't let anyone-not even Kilowatt at this point find out that she has taken back control from Nikki. She is shocked at the total of the merchandise as it is rung up-but she doesn't show it she just opens Nikki's purse handing over the money. As they leave the store and get into the limo Raven tries to hide her nervousness over pulling off what she has gone to so much trouble to plan. She is glad that she gave instructions to the driver on her earlier trip.

Kilowatt looks at Nikki closely. Something has definitely changed with her. "Where to now?"

She looks up at Kilowatt-trying her best to act like Nikki. "Lunch at the hotel...then I think a fashion show of your new outfits...and just maybe a little fun afterward-if you're a good boy." That last part was said with a whisper and a wink.

"Whatever pleases the mistress." It was a good imitation of Nikki-but he knows it was only an imitation-it has to be Raven suddenly pretending to be Nikki. He fervently hopes so with all his heart.

Once at the hotel Raven checks in prepaying for a room for the night.

When she gets the key to the room Kilowatt follows her up. He can't wait for the man to leave with the luggage so they can be alone. As room service brings in a cart he watches the girl whisper something to luggage man before handing over a substantial tip. As he turns he sees the luggage that was waiting in the room. He lays the sleeping baby down in the middle of the bed and places several of the plush pillows around her. When they are finally left alone he turns to the girl in front of him. "What does the mistress really have in mind for tonight?"

Raven can't hide it anymore as she rushes into Kilowatt's arms. "Kilowatt..."

He tilts her face to look at her. "Raven-is it really you?"

She only nods. "I told you that the other emoticlones might come back to me in time. What she did the other night with...the others didn't like her methods to get him in trouble with his sister. Nikki is strong though with the rest of them together I can only hold her off for so long. Nikki won't remember anything I'm about to tell you-so I need you to listen to me and make her think she told you her plans before she fainted away."

"What plans?"

Raven opens the diaper bag and fishes out a device. "I found this at the club. It changes the batteries in the tracking charms. It takes about 90 seconds before an alarm goes off in the tracking software." She also takes out three more charms a simple platinum bird and lightning bolt and plain platinum unjeweled version of the baby's pendant. "I programmed decoy charms with our codes."

"You're planning to escape?"

"For a week now. The baggage boy will be back when his shift ends at 8 to take us down the service elevator to a waiting cab out back. I packed Nikki's stuff and Arella's earlier today and left it here...Nikki was already planning to take you shopping. We will need to find someplace to lay low but if we're careful it will work. Nikki may not be worried but I fear what will happen when Elrich comes back. I knew I couldn't get you to take the baby and leave without me."

"What makes you think Nikki will go along with all of this?"

"Being alone with you and the baby is all she has wanted for the last several months. She won't miss a chance now that she has it."

He looks down at the three charms. "The baby has a tracking pendant?"

"Nikki was so paranoid that Elrich would take her away and have her put up for adoption. She did that so she wouldn't lose her." Raven gently takes the pendant from Arella's clenched fist and shows Kilowatt how easily the battery is removed. She then puts it in the platinum diamond shaped pendant. "Its that easy." Raven lays the decoy pendant down on the bedside table. She takes the battery from Kilowatt's charm then places it in the decoy lightning bolt pendant and places it on the table.

Kilowatt watches Raven take the battery from the bird cage pendant and place it in the decoy bird. He really hopes he isn't dreaming this.

Raven takes Nikki's phone and punches in the code. "Will you call the others and make sure its okay to go back to the apartment or find out if we need to go somewhere else. I got all the earnings the two of you made at the club but despite how much it is-its not going to last long if Nikki gets to pick where we go."

He looks down at the phone. "It wasn't Nikki that knew how to do that-you did."

"Sometimes she could hack into my memories and figure out stuff. Hurry-please I can't fight her much longer." Raven watches as Kilowatt takes the phone and dials the number that Terra gave him.

-1-

Terra looks up startled by the phone as she watches the news. She picks it up after several rings. "Hello."

"Terra-its Kilowatt."

"Its-been awhile. The mistress finally let you off her leash?"

"More like out of the club."

"What?"

"Its a long story that I don't have time to go into. To make it short is it okay to escape back to the apartment."

"Escape? You don't think you'll be tracked there?"

"No-its all been worked out. Decoy trackers and everything."

"Trackers...she's going with you?"

"Yeah. I'll explain why later."

"I'll pick up some supplies and meet the two of you there. What time do you think you'll make it?"

"Around 8:30 if all goes according to plan."

"Okay see you then."

-1-

Kilowatt ends the call. "Its okay to go to the apartment. Terra is going to want an explanation as to what's going on though."

"Just as long as it isn't Nightwing who shows up. Nikki still has it in for him." Raven takes the phone and places it by the decoy trackers and battery changing device on the table along with the room key. She then buries herself in Kilowatt's arms again. "Do you remember everything I told you."

"Yeah."

"Good-don't forget. I can't fight her anymore right now."

Kilowatt holds her close as she slumps limply in his arms. After several minutes Kilowatt knows its Nikki that stirs. "Are you okay?"

Nikki looks up at Kilowatt. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

Nikki looks around at all the luggage in the room. "What is all this stuff?"

"Don't you remember your big plans you told me about?"

"What plans?"

"To get us away from the club before Elrich comes back. At 8 a guy is coming to take us down the service elevator to a waiting cab that will take us to an apartment."

"I came up with that but...the.." Nikki looks down at her tracking charm which feels significantly lighter.

"You had decoys made. You took out the batteries and put it in them just before you fainted." He glances over at the room service tray. "Maybe you need to eat something. You probably haven't eaten all day as busy as you were getting everything ready."

Nikki looks around still not quite able to fathom that escape is really possible. "We're really going to do this?"

"Just you-me and the baby isn't that what you wanted?"

She nods. "More than anything." When and how she did all this she doesn't care. Nikki drops her tough act as she buries herself in Kilowatt's arms. "Oh Charlie-I hope this works."

"Me too."

*1*

Later that night Nikki walks around the new apartment after putting the baby down to sleep for the night. This place isn't the luxury she is used to-but they are free and together and she'll take it for that reason. She looks up as her Charlie comes back upstairs after explaining their escape to his friends.

"Your friends are really going to keep us here?"

"Yeah."

"This is so hard to believe. Us together-away from the club-finally free to be with each other after so long."

"Seems like a dream come true."

Nikki takes his hand leading him to the bedroom. "Lets make a few more dreams come true."

* * *

><p>READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.<p> 


End file.
